Ren Okami: the Demon Ashikabi
by DanteBlackridgeShadowKing
Summary: Thrown from his world and into a new one, Ren Okami, the dragon-wolf demon must find a new place in the world of Sekirei, wait what's a Sekirei...what do you mean I'm her Ashikabi?


**Ren Okami  
status: Dragon-wolf demon/Ashikabi  
Abilities: Yoki aura, superhuman strength, enhanced speed and agility, Timber wolf eye, major element resistance  
Age: 72 (demons live a LONG time)  
****Sekirei: Natsu, and Akitsu**

"Ooowww my head fucking hurts, where am I," the crimson haired boy groaned. "You're in a hospital and you're lucky to be alive you should actually be dead from how bad you were injured," a feminine voice stated sounding rather annoyed. "What happened last thing I remember was taking a nap," the young man grumbled looking over the bandages that covered his body making him look like a Halloween mummy. "from what your Sekirei said it sounds like you fell from pretty high up, now you don't seem to show up on any database, where are you from," the woman asked with a frown. Now that the boy got a look at her she seemed very young for a human with grey hair, but that thought left his mind when he registered what the woman had said," what the fucks a Sekirei? And why is it mine?!" he demanded in his confusion. "Not what, who, also not it, she," the silver haired woman corrected with a small amount of irritation.

Her nametag read Takami Sahashi

The boy is named Ren Okami, he looks around seventeen or eighteen, despite being a bit tall for his age at a even 6'0". He has a lean well toned body, his most unusual feature is his grayish skin. His eyes are strikingly warm golden hue, his hair was a deep dark crimson. With both soft yet animalistic features to his face. Apart from looks that at first glance are…well…odd? He is exceptionally attractive, unfortunately for him his brusque personality and near immoveable personal ethics, not to mention awkward quirks accompanied with a hair-trigger temper. It's safe to say he had a reputation.

Ren was fairly pissed at the moment since he had ZERO chance of getting home, but what made him angrier were the fact that he had been relaxing under his favorite tree taking a nap. What douche bag sends someone to another dimension when they're asleep, seriously!

"Alright then since you actually seem to know what's going on, tell me what I should know." Ren requested with a twitching eyebrow at how he seemed to be caught up in something that is either fun or a pain in the ass. With his luck it was both. "Oh, and in case you were wondering my name is Ren Okami." the woman looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow at how he was just accepting whatever happened, "well first things first, before you get ahead of yourself, your in no condition to go anywhere since after the injuries you sustained you won't be going anywhere for a long time," Takami lectured while Ren just stared at her with a dumb look 'Injuries? What the!? How high did I fall from!?' Ren thought in shock at the fact he was badly hurt. "I mean seriously you should've died, five broken ribs, shattered left femur, right leg broken in four places, both arms broken, fractured skull, and a collapsed lung, kid your one tough son of a bitch." Takami finished sounding rather impressed.

"Guess I am by your standards, which isn't much to go on," he muttered slightly offset at the backhanded praise. Without thinking he swung his legs off the bed and stood up to stretch, surprising Takami to the point she fell flat on her had never expected any normal person let alone a human to be able to heal this fast, it's just unheard of.

Ren noticed her look of shock and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly at forgetting that people here don't…well nobody anywhere to his knowledge can recover like him, but _anything_ is possible in his mind. He was, after all, a notorious Demon, famous for being someone who just never stayed dead, as well as being soft on humans in the opinion of other demons. So he got a bad reputation amongst demons and gained friends among humans, that's why he was infamous as well as famous. Now though he wanted to find a home, he had started for the door before realizing he didn't know where to go.  
He turned back to Takami," I'm gonna tell you something that stays between you and me, I'm a demon not human, you can ask any questions, as long as you tell me what is going on in this city." He gave her a hard look, one that said he was quite serious.  
The Sekirei Plan is a sort of battle royal, the Sekirei were released into the city to find their Ashikabi, you are an Ashikabi," she paused for a moment as she saw him just nodding, "you winged your Sekirei when you kissed her."  
"And where is she, I'm guessing that Sekirei are not human but...sorta human?" Ren asked really not too sure, not that it mattered to him whether she was human or not, he wasn't.  
"Yes that's about it," She said collecting herself, she pulled out round a grey and red device, that Ren assumed was a phone or something. she handed him the device and said, " this is your MBI locator, its basically a phone and here's your card it has our worlds money on it, 1,000,000 yen, be careful not to spend it all that is all you get," she said giving him credit card.

With that Ren put his clothes back on and headed for the elevator, and pressed the button for the lobby he stood in the elevator and waited to reach the lobby, he started to mess with his powers making a miniature rabbit made from his yoki aura, which was dark grey with crimson mixed in. The rabbit jumped around the air before landing on his head and settling into his hair. Ren smiled as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, he strolled out towards the door taking note of the guards armed with... things? He stared at the weapons for a moment before his left eye turned entirely dark grey, and he smirked, ' so this is the weaponry they use, and that's a M416 assault rifle, overkill much' he thought changing his eye back to its normal golden.

Ren walked outside and was about to turn around to ask Takami about his Sekirei when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Her spun the girl around till their faces were inches apart, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, " found you, my Sekirei..."


End file.
